


My Love

by HobbitKumori



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitKumori/pseuds/HobbitKumori
Summary: Love loved and love lost can be some of the harshest pain for any person to go through





	My Love

I miss you.  
I love you.

You were my largest regret.  
Not being with you or giving my heart to you  
for you to hold  
Leaving, leaving was my largest regret.

If I could go back in time and change things I would.  
I would change my choices after what I found out.  
I would change how I shut you out in my pain.  
I would change how I hurt you while overwhelmed with my own pain.

Sometimes I still put on that ring and wish I could go back in time and still be yours.  
That I could relive those years we spent together.  
Your still some of my most treasured memories.

You looked gorgeous in the little black dress.  
I couldn't take my eyes off you.  
If I could have I would have pulled you up to the alter right then and there.

You still pop into my head constantly and even your memory makes me want to be better.  
Your my patronus and I'm your Rose.

No one can compare to the impact you've left on me.  
No matter how hard I try to find someone to fill your place.  
No one measures up.

Your beauty, your grace, your softness  
I still stand by the promise I made you.  
I will always love you.  
I still love you even after 5 years. You still hold a part of me and I don't want it back.


End file.
